From Disastrous to Fabulous with Quirks
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: Eridanus Serpens Potter had enough. Sure, he was only fourteen, but his older half-brother by a year, Camren James Potter, was getting all the love and attention Eri craved, being abused as he is. So he gets hit by a messed up potion, and goes back in time where he falls in love with his mate.The thing is, is that Eri, couldn't be more happier, with some side affects, of course!


A/N: Lots of thanks to **LadyDragonIchi** for pointing out my mistakes! This is technically the first chapter, except I fixed the mistakes. I also have the second chapter, because I would feel bad if I only fixed the first chapter and you would have to reread that, getting your hopes up that it's a new chapter... :/ So yeah.

Oh and **LadyDragonIchi** I am sorry that you do not like the idea of his name, but I didn't say there was a 'boy-who-lived' in this story. Or, actually, if I did, sorry but there isn't one. In this story there isn't a Harry Potter either, so sorry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: Eridanus Serpens Potter had enough. Sure, he was only fourteen, but his older half-brother by a year, Camren James Potter, was getting all the love and attention Eri craved, being abused as he is. So he gets hit by a messed up potion, and goes back in time where he falls in love with his mate, and then joins the dark side into ruling the Wizarding World. The thing is, is that Harry, or Eri, couldn't be more happier, with some side affects, that is. But that only makes it more fun doesn't it?

Warnings: MPREG, SLASH (M/M), time travel,non-con (rape), magic, under 18, LEMONS, LIMES (Hell, why not just add the whole damn fruit group..-Emery), TORTURE, characters death, blood, gore, sexual situations.

Pairings: POSSESSIVE!CREATURE!Tom/Sub!Creature!Harry, ONESIDED!Past!James/Harry

Bashings: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, The 'Light' side

Disclaimer: We do not own!

A/N: Wellllllll, this thought came into my mind while I was eating goldfish snack crackers at 3:24 AM, then trying to shove them up my younger twin brother's nose... -Emery

It didn't tickle, either. I will get you back. Or maybe...I'll just get to Cade, hmm? -Hadrian

...Leave me out of this...-Cade

So technically, my younger twin brother, Hadrian, and my boyfriend, Cade, are just going to beta for me...and occasionally put in author's notes, but imma call them beta's notes...-Emery

Don't worry about Cade though, he doesn't talk a lot. -Hadrian

Enjoy! -Emery

Comment, review, and rate. No, you don't really have to, we just see a lot of people put that :) -Hadrian

No flames. Anyone who dislikes male on male situations, cannot stomach torture scences, or is too young of an audience, we recommend disappearing from this page. -Cade

Yeah, who knows what Emery's going to put..Creepy mofo. -Hadrian

I SAW THAT COMMENT! -Emery

EEERRR *Squeeks* BYE! -Hadrian

...-Cade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Eradanus Serpens Black Potter was not your usual Potter. He was named after constallations, Eradanus was a star named after the Po River, Serpens was a Snake star. But of course, the Potter couple woudn't let him be named after a dirty snake, but since he was a pureblood (he was the mix of James and another pureblood that he had an affair with) it was in tradtion that another pureblood of that family named the child, no matter how many times removed. Thus, the Potters didn't name him. The Malfoys did, which were cousins of the Potters.

You see, Lily Evans was once Lily Black, sister to Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black, and Bellatrix Black. But since she was nearly a squib, she was disowned, and removed from any family perks she might've gotten. The Evans, servents and slaves forced to work for the Blacks, adopted her, and she was forced into slavery. Eradanus was born a year after Camren came, because James had gotten mad at Lily one night and slept with another pureblood). But back to Eradanus, yes?

Eradanus was also different from the Potters (besides James) because while he was a pureblood, he was the smartest. He didn't whine or complain, cry or throw fits, beg or throw tantrums. He was quiet, shut himself away from the world in the family library, and hung out with his godfather Severus Snape, who taught him how to be a pureblood. Eradanus, who we will get to know as Eri, was observent. He obeyed no one, he was equal. He was very powerful, of course not as powerful as Merlin, but he was still a little over average. But he's not one to brag, of course. He does get kind of miffed though when he does magic and his older brother gets the praise.

Eri remembered this one time he was sitting in the Sitting Room and he was trying to see if he could lift every item in the room. He succedded, lifting up everything, even the couch he was sitting on. But, he didn't noticed that right before his parents walked into the room his older brother at nine years old walked into the room (Eri was eight at the time) and heard their parents coming. He quickly lifted his arms at the exact moments his parents came in. Eri, who was concentrating like a monk to not drop something. His concentration was broken the moment the Potters walked in and praised his next to a squib brother. The fruniture fell to the ground, and Eri glared at the Potters, once he was backslapped by Lily for lying.

Eradanus was on his last straw now. He was thirteen years old and he got in trouble with the Potters because he was sorted into Slytherin, while the perfect Potters were in Gryfindor. Eri slept in his best friend's bed, Draco Malfoy, who was in fourth year, from the nightmares. His best friend was almost his brother, for they shared the same God Father.

September 1st, Eradanus' Fourth Year + Draco's / Camren's Fifth Year

"Draco!" Eradanus called down the hall where Draco was waiting in the Astronomy Tower. He and Draco met there some nights to watch the meteor showers.

"Eri. Hurry, before it starts!" Draco called, smiling as he held his hand out for his brother. Neither expected Camren Potter to appear behind Draco.

"Die DeathEater!" He shouted and pushed Draco out the window. The happy and impatient eyes of Draconais Abraxus Malfoy quickly turned to frightful and sad. Sad because he was going to have to leave his younger brother alone with the Potter bitch.

"DRACO!" Eri screamed, running up to the window and trying to stop the fall by reaching his hand out and grabbing Dracos hand. "Draco you hold on to me!" Eri ordered, tears falling fastly down his face as he tried to help his brother into the large window.

Eri's head snapped to the side the moment he felt someone touch his bottom. His fearful eyes met Draco's. Eri screamed as he felt something being forced inside his small virgin hole. He nearly let his brother fall. He saw someone come in the distance with their broom, flying fastly. Once they were close enough Eri dropped Draco, watching him get caught. But then he was dragged from the window, whatever was in his bum was yanked out, tearing him furthur.

"AHH!" His scream was muffled by the hand of someone behind him, his brother infront of him.

"You're finally going to get what you deserve, Bitch. You are really too pretty for your own good." Camren told him, a crazy glint in his eye. Eri shook his head fastly, trying to escape the hard appendage rubbing against his stomach, as fingers sought out his lazily bleeding hole. Once they found it, a whole fist was shoved in, tearing Eri's small body more and more and the fist pushed in and out. The person behind him, who he recognized as Ronald Weasley, snickered and locked something onto Eri. Chains. Chains that held him against the wall, as his older brother shoved his hard member into him, along with his friend Ron.

That night, Eri was offically broken. The time they found him and got him into the infirmary, they were too late. Eradanus was cracking, his only light was his bestest friend, Draco. Until he heard that they accidentally dropped him, and he had severe memory loss. They helped him remember stuff, but he forgot all about Eri, all about the times they spent together. Never again would Eri be allowed to sleep in Draco's warm bed, protected against the cold and the nightmares. Never again would Eri be allowed to hang off of Dracos back as the romp around Hogsmead. Screw being cracked. Eradanus was lost, broken, destroyed. He was gone.

**A Year Later.**

It was potions today, Slytherins and Gryffindors. Eri put himself in the back of the room, the corner and furthest away from human touch. He couldn't stand anyone touching him anymore. No one.

"You are to make a calming draught. Instructions are on the board." Snape snarked before sitting at his desk and watching everyone closly, mostly the Gryffindors. Eri stood up and walked towards the closet, the first person and the only person, for everyone was reading the instructions. But Eri already knew how to make a calming draught, he learned in the infirmary.

After finishing his draught, Eri sat there. Waiting until the end of class. Today is going to be like every other day. He thought. I wait until class is over, go back to the dorm and wait. Then I get found by Camren and his goons, get raped, and cry myself into a doze in my bed. Yes, today is going to be like every other day.

While he was thinking, he didn't notice one of Camren's goons' little brothers put something into his potion. The calm blue Calming Draught turned into an angry red and exploded all over the place, covering Eri from head to toe, his curly knee length hair that puts Bellatrixs' to shame was sticking to his neck. Everything the potion reject touched turned to dust, and Snape was ordering that everyone evacuate. Eri just sat there. He wondered that if he sat there long enough the failed potion would disintegrate him too. He hoped it would. His unnaturally acid green eyes met with Snape, the memories of the rape and Draco's near death came to mind, and Snape saw it all.

Eri smiled at Snape as he felt the potion eroding his bones.

"A'laena Sar. Den'shrai."* Eri smiled, his native language, the Elvish Language, falling from his lips easily. He felt himself disappeared, and welcomed in full heartedly, glad to have escaped his nightmare.

A/N:

A'laena Sar = Elvish for "Until we meet again."

Den'shrai= Elvish for "Thank you for your help." It's connected with Des'tai (Elvish for Honorable/Walking one's path), and has the connotation of "Thank you for helping me on my path".

I actually feel that this was rushed a little bit, and I will try to slow it down a bit! ;)

Whhhoooooooooooaaaa! First chapter done 3 I started this this morning, but then I stopped and went to sleep :P! BTW I'm not sure if that elvish is correct, because I got it from some random elvish website that's probably a hoax. It's  .  Can someone tell me what website they use? Because this one doesn't have a lot of the language, only words like "or" "Blood" "Laying low" "spreading" and some short phrases like "God(dess) damn it!" or the ones I used above. Ta (English slang for thanks or thank you)! -Emery

Much appreciated. -Cade

I actually kind of liked this one. -Hadrian


End file.
